


Super Thesis

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico goes undercover as a super villain for his senor thesis. But things get complicated when he runs into the wrong hero.</p><p>On indefinite hiatus.</p><p>Update: I might be shutting down my account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an anon on my old tumblr, for my story a day month.

Nico had underestimated exactly how stressful college would be. Not that he’d expected it to be easy by any stretch of the imagination. But this was ridiculous.

He’d dealt with stress his whole life. In fact, he was pretty sure he was made of at least sixty percent stress. (The other forty percent was insomnia and self-loathing.) So it should be second nature by now.

His first two years weren’t that bad. He’d mostly taken core classes, which he hated, but didn’t really care about. So perhaps he may have given himself a false sense of security.

Then again, double majoring in creative writing and anthropology was just stupid.

So here he was, in his final semester, sitting in the student centre lobby at one in the morning, trying to come up with a thesis for both his majors so he didn’t have to do two.

He took off his headphones and leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

All around him little groups and pairs of people were having conversations. He picked up on bits and pieces, but nothing seemed to jump out at him.

Until he heard two people passing by, talking about a recent news story.

Nico knew the one. A priceless painting had been stolen, and none of the local heroes, or the police had any leads on who’d done it.

“Man, I wonder what goes through a villain’s head. Like, how do they do these things? Don’t they feel bad? I mean, they kill people.”

He sat up so quickly he made the girl walking past him jump.

That was it!

He met with his adviser to run it past him the next day.

“You will need police cooperation. And someone on the inside to keep you safe.”

“I can get both those things.”

Professor Chiron ran his hand over his chin as he looked out the window. “This may take longer than you’re expecting. Years, even. Are you prepared for that?”

The idea made him fidgety, but it was the perfect project. How could he pass this opportunity up? This was the reason he was in this business. It was like starting work early.

“I can do it.”

Chiron nodded. “Well, if you’re sure.”

Nico was to meet with him once a week. He would write out a detailed plan for what he was hoping to accomplish, and reports that he would turn in during their meetings. Meanwhile he would need a dummy project to work on to keep up appearances as Nico.

Next time was an inside man. 

* * *

“You want to what?” Jason stared at him, eyes wide. “Are you crazy?”

“Jason, this is a huge thing. No one’s ever done this before.”

“Yeah, because it’s crazy. You don’t even have any powers.”

“Actually.”

“What?”

Nico shrugged. “I can kind of teleport.”

“I’m sorry.” Jason rubbed his eyes. “You can what now?”

“Teleport.”

“Since when?”

“Always.”

“And you never told me about this?”

Nico sighed, looking to the ceiling. “You would have tried to get me to be a hero, use my powers for good, great responsibility and all that. It’s not me.”

Jason sat on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and staring at Nico. “So what exactly do you need from me?

* * *

After Captain Rome vouched for him, getting police cooperation was easy.

The hard part was getting into the underground. It took weeks of minor thefts to build up his newbie rep and end up on the news.

They were calling him “the shadow”, which Nico found to be boring and unimaginative. What was with that? The blur, the streak. Just give him a real name.

Finally, after some time MiA, just enough time to get people talking, he was ready to make a big move.

He and Jason had gone over their fight repeatedly over the last several weeks so there was little margin for error. The police were well informed. They knew exactly how long it would take the news crews to get there.

They were ready.

So when it was Sunshine that stood in front of him, light shining in every corner so Nico couldn’t find a shadow to touch, he was a little panicked.

“Put the Helmet of Hades down, Shadow.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “That name is so TV show.”

“We can discuss your name later, once I know the Helmet is safe where it belongs.”

“What helmet?”

Sunshine pointed.

“Oh. This helmet. Um, no.” Nico backed away, glancing around for an escape.

Sunshine advanced on him.

Crap. Crap crap crap.

He hit a wall, feeling a bit more frantic.

The window! He lunged to the side, but Sunshine was faster. He grabbed Nico’s cape (Why did he need a freaking cape?) and yanked him back.

Where was Jason?

Nico kicked him in the chest, knocking him back, and scrambled away. He just had to get outside. Sunshine couldn’t light up the entire night. He just had to-

Sunshine grabbed his arm, and, on some sort of freaked out reaction, Nico chucked the helmet at the window, breaking the glass.

Sunshine cried out. Nico had probably seriously damaged it.

That was not part of the plan. The police were gonna be ticked.

Nico used his shock to leap out the window, getting a few cuts, but he was small enough to fit without much problem.

He was about to shadow travel when he realised he didn’t have the helmet.

He needed that helmet. If he didn’t leave with it, this entire thing was a complete failure. He’d never managed to get into the underground if he didn’t pull this off. Where was it?

Sunshine found him, leaping at him.

Nico spotted it, right on the other side of Sunshine. He rolled sideways, dodging him, and made a run for it.

He swooped down to grab it, and slipped into a shadow, just as Sunshine grabbed him around the waist.

They came out the other side, slamming into a tree due to the extra weight, the two of them flying apart.

Nico couldn’t breathe for a moment. He’d never brought another person along on a shadow travel before, and he never wanted to again.

But he didn’t feel as bad as Sunshine looked. He was pale, sweating, and had a green tint to his skin Nico knew wasn’t normal.

He sat up, looking around, squinting at the student centre building. “UCHB?”

Then he rolled over and threw up.

“Shit.” Nico ran to his side, helping him sit up, an arm around his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He leant against Nico’s chest, breathing heavy. “What was that?”

“It’s called shadow travel. It’s like teleportation. And not for the weak of stomach, apparently.”

Sunshine looked up at him. “You need to give back the Helmet of Hades.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen. I need it.”

“It doesn’t belong to you.”

Sunshine’s eyes rolled back into his head, and Nico helped him lean over so he could throw up again.

“Woah there. Calm down.” He rubbed circles in Sunshine’s back. “You’re not doing very well. We need to get you to a doctor.”

He looked up at Nico’s eyes, his brows furrowed. “You’re helping me.”

“I’m a villain, not a monster.”

Sunshine hummed. “So there is good in you.”

“Nah. I think the only things in me are ramen, red bull, and sprite.”

“No. There’s good in there, too.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

“Villain!”

Nico glared up at Jason. Sure, now you show up.

“Welp, looks like it’s time for me to go.”

Sunshine grabbed his wrist. “Wait.”

“I really don’t think you’re up for another jump tonight. How about we try again next week?” He pried Sunshine's hand away and laid him down gently. Then he gave Jason a two fingered salute.

“Stop!”

He vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to adding to this. Gonna be honest, I don't have much of an idea where I'm taking it.

“You actually got the helmet? Seriously?”

Nico glared at Jason over his cup. “No thanks to you.”

Jason blushed. “Sorry. When I got there you and Sunshine were already going at it, and I couldn’t go to against one with you in an enclosed space.” He nabbed Nico’s cup as he put it down and took a drink. He sputtered off to the side and coughed into his arm. “Would you like some coffee with that sugar?”

Nico shrugged. “I like it.” He took another drink, grinning into his cup at Jason’s disgusted expression.

“You have the pallet of a child.” He leant forward on both arms. “But seriously. It’s a good thing I put that tracker on your, or else I would never have found you. I was freaking out, thinking that something had happened to you, or that Sunshine had discovered your secret identity.”

Nico raised a brow. “What tracker?”

“On your boot. Keep it on, just in case.”

He swore. He hadn’t even noticed. He made an awful villain.

“It worked out fine in the end.” Jason picked at Nico’s fruit tart. “I got Sunshine to a hospital and you got away unharmed. And you got the helmet. Seems like an overall success.”

“Yeah, except I was suppose to fight Captain Rome, not some D-list hero no one cares about. Getting the helmet’s almost useless now.” Nico pulled his plate away. “Why don’t you ever get your own food?”

“Don’t be stingy.” Jason stood up and took the plate back, pulling off a large chunk of tart. “So what do we do? Steal something else?”

“I don’t think so. After this I’ll have to do something even bigger to get the Underground’s attention.” He sighed, pushing his plate with the rest of his tart toward Jason. “I just don’t know what yet.”

“Well, you could continue pulling heists and fighting Sunshine.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “ ‘Cause I totally need a D-List arch nemesis. That’ll impress the Underground.”

“Or.” Jason dragged the word out. “It could culminate in a two on one epic fight with Sunshine and A-list Captain Rome, with the Shadow coming out on top.”

Nico sat back, crossing his arms. “That actually isn’t an awful idea. It could actually work.”

“Wow, Neeks. That’s the biggest compliment you’ve ever given me.”

“Oh shut up.” He packed his books into his bag. “I have to talk to Chiron about this.”

He grabbed his plate, and Jason whined and grabbed the rest of the tart.

Nico pulled out his phone as he put his plate and cup on the cafe counter, pulling up the news stories for his heist.

Overall it was a positive outcome. The first result read, “Newby Shadow Steals Helmet of Hades and Leaves Sunshine Hospitalized”.

Someone bumped into him as he went to leave. He looked up to snap at them, but saw the guy was green and swaying as he walked.

“Will.” A girl followed after him. “You need to go home. You’re in no condition to work.”

“I’m fine.” He pushed two fingers into his temple, shutting his eyes.

“You’re not. You can barely stand. What if you get someone sick?”

Nico and Jason watched the drama like it was a TV show. They were both fully aware it was none of their business, and that they both had places to be, but manners only took them so far. Public fights were open to gawking.

“It’s not contagious. I already told you that.”

“Okay, but you still spent all night throwing up in a bucket.”

Will saw their audience then and bushed. He spoke to the girl in a hushed voice that was still audible to Nico and Jason. “Can we not talk about this here?”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Well we could have talked about it at your dorm, but you insisted on coming here, so now we’re talking about it here.”

“Lou, please.” Will looked back to them, to Nico specifically.

Lou huffed. “Silena, tell Will he needs to go home.”

The manager popped her head out from the backroom. “What?” She saw them. “Good lord, Will. You look like death. Go home.”

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Fine, let’s go.”

Lou reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. “I’m driving.”

Will tried to snatch the keys back from her. “Come on. I’m fine to drive at least.” He tried again.

She held them behind her, shoving a finger in his face. “You weren’t the passenger on the way here. I’m driving.”

Will groaned in the back of his throat. “Fine, miss bossy pants.”

Lou grabbed his wrist and pulled him back out the door, muttering furiously about how stupid med students should know better.

Will glanced at them again, locking eyes with Nico before looking away, blushing.

Nico and Jason looked to each other, eyebrows raised.

“Wild.”

“Totally.”

They left, hopping in Jason’s car, heading back to campus.


	3. So We Meet Again

Chiron okayed the plan with hesitance, under the condition that, if Nico were to get caught by Sunshine, or anyone else, he would stop and find another thesis project.

So he made a list of things to steal and times to do it, and gave it to Chiron and the police. It was always at dusk. Sunshine was finishing up his patrol’s around then, and it was dark enough for Nico to easily use his powers. He just had to make sure to be in more open spaces than last time.

He gave things a week to cool off. He would have liked to wait longer, but he was on a time crunch. So he set out to steal his next artifact.

He waited outside the museum for almost an hour, the adrenalyn already giving him anxiety. He told himself over and over that he could do this. Jason was on standby in case he needed help. He started doing pushups to get rid of some of his fidgetyness.

He jumped, slipping and hitting the ground when Jason’s voice came over his radio. “Nico? Are you ready? It’s time.”

Nico’s hands shook as he picked it up. “Don’t call me that on here. It’s Ghost King.”

“That is the most ridiculous name ever.”

He blushed. “Shut up, loser.”

“Whatever. Are you ready?” Even Jason sounded worried.

He licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah. I’m going in.”

“Good luck.”

The small bit of static that came through when Jason let go of his mic button made Nico”s senses pulse. Everything was painfully sharp for a moment. This was for real. Last time had been for real, too. But it was unexpected; he didn’t have time to think about it.

He took a deep breath and went in.

Only moments after tripping the alarm, Sunshine was there.

“You again?”

Nico shrugged. “I had no other plans.” His voice stayed even.

”So you thought you’d use your Saturday night to commit crimes?”

“I’m just borrowing it.”

Sunshine crossed his arms, and Nico remembered Jason telling me never to do that, that it hindered his use of his hands. Suddenly it made sense that Sunshine was a D-lister. “In order for this to be borrowing, you’d have to eventually return it. Also, to borrow something from the museum, you first have to be a member of a library of another museum, or be some type of scholar, and you’d have to fill out the paperwork.”

“Wow. Suddenly I understand why you’re patrolling on a Friday night.”

Sunshine blushed under his mask. “Just move away from the Shield of Achilles.”

Nico smirked. “Did I hit a nerve?”

Jason’s voice was in his ear, distracting him from Sunshine’s retort. “Why are you bantering with him? Grab the shield and get out.”

Nico rolled his eyes, flustering Sunshine even more, and Nico wondered what he’d said.

“Sorry to cut this short, Bright Eyes. But I’ve got a date to get to.”

“The only date you have is with Justice.”

Nico’s hand froze and inch from the shield. He turned his head back to Sunshine, grinning, and laughed. “Seriously?”

Sunshine tilted his chin up at Nico, refusing to respond.

Nico, still grinning, shrugged. “All right then. I guess I’ll catch you later.” He grabbed the shield and gave Sunshine a two finger Salute.

“Wait.”

Nico, like an idiot, stalled long enough for Sunshine to grab his wrist and take the shield from him. He swore.

“If you promise to change your ways, I won’t turn you in.”

Nico sighed. “I’m going to need that back.”

Sunshine pursed his lips. “It doesn’t belong to you.”

“It doesn’t belong to you either.”

“It belongs to the museum.”

Nico twisted out of Sunshine’s hold, tripping him, and pinning his arms above his head. “Sorry, but I really do gotta go.” He grabbed the shield. “But you should have something for your trouble.” He tucked the shield under his arm and pulled a small card from his pocket. He set it beside Sunshine’s head. “Well, later then.”

Nico pushed himself off Sunshine and backed toward the window. He stuck his hand out, into the darkness, and traveled away just as Sunshine lunged at him, tripping over himself.


	4. So Flirting

“Dude, you were flirting with Sunshine.”

Nico made a face at Jason. “I was not.”

“You called him ‘Bright Eyes’. That’s flirting.”

“It was banter. I was mocking him.”

“Romantic banter.”

“I was not flirting. He’s a hero, I’m a villain. There’s no flirting.”

“Unless you’re a femme fatale.” Jason laughed. “Oh my god, Neeks. You’re a femme fatale and he’s your James Bond. Oh, how romantic.”

Nico threw his napkin at Jason, his face red. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you have a crush on your arch nemesis.” Jason picked the napkin up and dropped it on the table. “It’s like a fairytale.”

“I do not have a crush on Sunshine!”

The worker from their last outing, Will, was passing by their table and stopped, turning to face them with wide eyes.

Nico locked eyes with him before standing up, his chair almost falling over. “I’m leaving.”

Jason laughed loudly. “I drove us here.”

Nico shoved his computer violently into his bag, staring down at it, his neck uncomfortably hot. “I’ll walk.”

“It’s five miles.”

“I’ll walk!”

Jason covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter. “Sit back down, Neeks. We still have work to do.”

Nico glanced up at Will, who was rushing away. He stood there until Jason reached across the table and pulled him back down by the sleeve of his jacket.

“I’m sorry.”

Nico put his cup to his lips to hide his blush. “Then why are you still smiling?”

“Because it’s cute. Look, you were flirting, and that’s okay. It’s just flirting.” He leant forward, toward Nico. “You two aren’t really enemies. “ He shrugged. “And, even if you weren’t innocent, I don’t think that would be a bad thing.”

Nico glared at him. He was so hot he thought he might be dying. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Why not? This is just a temporary thing. When it’s over I don’t see why you can’t tell him who you are and why you’re doing this.”

Nico put his face in his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Well, I mean, you have always had a superhero fetish.”

Nico slammed the empty cup on the table. “I do not.”

“Oh yes you do. What about Olympian?"

“Only once-”

“Barry Allen.”

“That is a comic book.”

“Before you knew I was Captain Rome.”

Nico glowered at him. “You swore never to talk about that again.”

“The point,” Jason leant across the table on his arms. “is that you like people who help others, probably because you want someone to save you, and that’s okay. It’s just human nature.”

Nico gripped his cup, staring at it. “I don’t need to be saved.”

“No, but the idea of someone sweeping you off your feet and taking you away from your troubles can be alluring, especially when you’ve had a hard life.”

There was a drawn out silence. Nico didn’t want to comment, especially since he’d known all of this for a long time already.

“Or,” Jason grinned at him, leaning back, “it could be the spandex.”

Nico stood up. “I’m leaving.”


	5. Coffee Shop AU

Nico stood by his claim that he was not flirting with Sunshine, even as he winked at him after stealing Hermes Caduceus the following Friday. Which, of course, Jason saw on the security camera.

“Why are you in denial about this? It’s cute. He’s cute.”

Nico raised a brow at him.

“I can acknowledge the attractiveness of another man while still being secure in my heterosexuality.”

Nico snorted. “I was just messing with you. But wow you got defensive fast.”

Jason blushed. “No distracting me. I want an answer.”

Nico sighed, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked away from Jason, his eyes landing on Will, who was laughing with a coworker. “I just don’t want to get into something that can only end badly.”

“So you’re scared.” Jason reached over and grabbed Nico’s hand, making him look back over. “It’s okay to be scared. Relationships are scary. But that’s no reason not to try.”

“So you’re some kind of love guru now?”

Jason shrugged, getting a giddy look on his face. “My girlfriend is Charm. Something’s gotta rub off.”

“You shoving your nose into my business, probably.”

Will came over with Nico’s muffin, setting the plate on the table and giving them both a smile. “You two are the cutest.”

They pulled their hands apart, Jason holding his in the air.

“No, no, no.” Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets. “We’re not- No.”

Jason laughed. “We’re just friends. I-” He annunciated the word, putting his hand to his chest. “Have a girlfriend.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “He likes to inform people he’s straight. It’s the only way they’ll know.”

Jason blushed. “You’re a jerk, you know that?”

Nico grinned at him. “Who, me?”

Will looked at him, an awkward forced smile making him look in pain. “Well, sorry for that mistake.”

Jason looked between Will and Nico before grinning.

Nico glared at him. Don’t you dare-

“Don’t worry. It happens all the time. Nico and I have a close bond, ever since I was the first person he came out to in high school.”

Nico kicked him under the table.

Will looked from Jason to Nico, the corners of his lips twitching. “All right, cool. Well, I’ll let you two enjoy yourselves. Come find me if you need anything else.”

Nico watched him leave until he returned behind the counter, and turned back to Jason, leaning over the table. “What the hell was that?”

“He likes you.”

Nico spoke through clenched teeth. “Just two seconds ago you were trying to set me up with freaking Sunshine.”

“And you were really against it.” Jason tried for a smile, but he obviously knew he’d made a mistake. It was thin and his lips quivered. “At least with our barista things will be simple.”

“I cannot believe you.”

“Come on, Neeks.” Jason tried to grab his hand again, but he pulled away. “I’m just trying to help.”

“Well stop helping.”

Jason sighed, sitting back. “All right, I get it. I’ll stay out of this unless you ask for my help. Will that make you happy?”

“Ecstatic.”

“Okay.” He looked around. “Let’s talk about your next job.”


	6. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how often I write "Will" instead of "Sunshine".

Friday heists were becoming a thing with Nico, mostly because Jason said that a schedule is the best way to get people paying attention.

So, on his fourth heist for the Golden Fleece, Sunshine was waiting for him, which he was almost sure Jason didn’t plan. For about two seconds. Then he was sure Jason did plan on it. Rat.

“Are you going to hold the door open for me? You’re such a gentleman.”

Sunshine glared, crossing his arms. “I’ll ask you one more time. Turn yourself in.”

“Didn’t you say that last time?” Nico tapped his chin. “I think you did. You know, if you’re having memory problems, you might want to look into another line of work.”

“You’re not getting in here.”

“Well you’re no fun today.”

Sunshine stood his ground.

Nico sighed. “All right. If you insist.”

He lunged for Sunshine, knocking him back. Sunshine hit the floor and Nico rolled off him and sprung to his feet, running into the museum.

He stopped, looking around.

There were no shadows.

Everything on the floor was had been removed, and there were spotlights placed all over the ceiling pointed anywhere a shadow could have been cast. Bars covered every window, and spotlights pointed at them from outside.

He’d forced himself right into a trap.

“Shit.”

Sunshine tackled him from behind. He hit his head on the ground, grunting.

He turned Nico over, pinning his arms to the sides of his head. “Why are you doing this?”

“Nico?” Jason’s voice in his ear was loud, making his head throb. “What’s going on? We can’t get video.”

Sunshine pulled the com from his ear. “What’s this?” He twisted it in the light. “A com link? You’re working with someone?” He held it to his ear. “Who is this?”

He pursed his lips, glaring at Nico. “Your partner cut the link.”

Nico sighed. “Good.” He’d thought Jason would spill everything.

Sunshine pocketed the con. “Why are you stealing things? You don’t seem like the villain type. Is it for the money? Cheap thrills? Tell me.”

Nico laughed. “I had nothing better to do on a Friday night.”

Sunshine gripped his wrists tighter. “This isn’t a joke. It’s dangerous and wrong. Now tell me the truth.” His expression faltered. “I can help you.”

Nico blushed.

His head pounded. Shit. He needed to get out of here and to some advil, before he couldn’t get out at all.

He looked around for an exit, but found none. Sunshine had laid his trap out perfectly.

No. Think. Jason said that there was always a way out if he just looked.  But this pounding headache was blurring his sight. He blinked a few times to clear it.

“Hey, are you okay?”

He looked up at Sunshine and saw the entrance behind him. He gasped. Of course the answer was the most simple option. How had Sunshine forgotten to take care of that?

He smirked. “Perfect.”

He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Sunshine’s torso, and yanked him off.

He crawled to his feet, stumbling as a wave of nausea washed through him. He rushed to the entrance, which he was sure a moment ago was only a few feet away.

The thump of Sunshine’s feet behind him made his vision blur as his pulse rushed in his neck.

Sunshine, speedy little bugger, grabbed his cape, jerking and choking him Nico ripped it off and lunged desperately for the door.

His hand touched the darkness and he leapt blindly into it, with no destination in mind.


	7. Concussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from my con, so I can start writing a bit more, but I also move to Oregon at the end of the month, so updates will be iffy for the next month or so.

Nico hit the ground hard on his shoulder, and rolled. He curled around his arm, crying out, and grit his teeth.

He tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea made him double back over.

“Shadow!”

His heart jumped at the sound of Sunshine’s voice not too far away. He had to hide, but he was in the middle of a city street. So he tore his shirt and mask off and threw them as far as he could and scrambled to his feet, fighting off the way his entire body revolted. He rushed down the road, gripping his shoulder.

“Hey, you.”

He tripped, but an arm wrapped around his waist, catching him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sunshine helped him to stand. “You look sick.” He looked over nico’s torso, landing on his shoulder. “And hurt. What happened?”

Slowly Nico realised that Sunshine didn’t recognise him. He let out a slow breath, then leant over and vomited.

Sunshine gripped him to his chest. “Shit. We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No.” Nico paused to wait out another rush of sickness. When it passed he looked up at Sunshine. “No hospitals.”

“You need medical treatment.”

Nico tried to fight him off, but he couldn’t even stand on his own. “Let me go.”

“You have a concussion.”

“I do not.”

Sunshine held him tighter, and his heart skipped. “You do. I can feel it.”

Nico furrowed his brows. “What?”

“I can feel your wounds. It’s one of my powers. You have a concussion and a dislocated shoulder. You need to see a doctor.”

“I don’t. I’ll be fine.”

“No. I’m taking you to a hospital, now.” He swept his arm under Nico’s knees and lifted him up, turning around and marching off toward the closest hospital.

Nico blushed, staring intently as was possible in that moment at his left knee. “Don’t you have some superhero thing to do?”

“This is more important.”

Helping Nico was more important than catching his alter ego, even after all the work he’d put into it.

He closed his eyes and Sunshine jostled him, sending a pulse of hot pain through his shoulder.

“No sleeping.”

He huffed. “How did I get wrapped up in this mess?”

“I’d like to know that, too. How exactly did you wind up stumbling down the street, shirtless, with a concussion and a dislocated shoulder exactly? You looked frightened.”

Nico chuckled. “It’s a long story.” He took a breath. He was getting sleepy now that he’d calmed down. And Sunshine’s arms were somehow comfortable.

“Hey.” He jostled Nico again. “Stop that. We’re almost there.”

Nico moaned. “I hate hospitals.”

“Well you need one right now. You’re free to run away as soon as I’m gone, but until then you need to behave and let the doctors fix you.”

“You’re a butt.”

Sunshine laughed and Nico could feel it in his side. “Haven’t been called that in a while.”

“Not to your face, maybe.”

“Probably true.”

Nico huffed. “Stop being so perfect.”

He felt like his body had lurched. He fisted the front of Sunshine’s suit, covering his mouth with his bad hand.

“Are you okay. Do you need me to stop?”

He shook his head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“All right. We’re almost there.” He held Nico closer to him, more securely.

Nico’s heart pounded.

Great. He was not looking forward to telling Jason he was right. Maybe he just wouldn’t.


	8. Are You In or Out

Jason picked Nico up from the hospital an hour after he arrived. They’d wanted him to stay overnight, but he’d refused, arguing with them fifteen minutes, until they’d agreed that he could go home as long as someone picked him up in a car and promised to watch him overnight, and he came in every day for a week.

He didn’t want to, but it was better. The white walls of the room they kept him in were slowly closing in on him.

Nico made it clear right off that he didn’t want to talk about it, so Jason left him alone with the silent agreement that they would come back to it before classes started on Monday.

Nico made sure to get a doctor’s note to get him out of his homework for the weekend. He didn’t think his headache would be going away in time to work on it.

But, after only a day of sitting in his dorm with Jason staring at him nonstop, he was begging to get out and do something, anything.

It only took about an hour of whining to get Jason to agree.

So they found themselves, once again, at the cafe by campus.

Jason crossed his arms, leaning on the table. “Okay, spill.”

Nico watched Jason’s hands twitch. “You shouldn’t do that, you know. What if someone jumps you.”

“Stop avoiding the question and tell me what happened. I’ve waited long enough.”

Nico scowled and turned away from him. “There was a trap set up when I got there.”

He told Jason about everything except the way his body heated up when Sunshine held him.

Jason swore. “This is getting too dangerous. We need to think of something else.”

“No.”

“Nico-”

“No, Jason. This is what I’m here for. I need to experience this if I want to understand how Villains think.” He leant forward, putting his face just two inches from Jason’s. “This is going to get a lot more dangerous once I get into the underground.”

“I don’t think I’m okay with that.”

Nico sat up straight, glaring at him. “What were you expecting when I came to you? Did you think I was just playing some game? Or that I’d give up after a few weeks?”

“Neeks, it’s not like that.”

“Then what exactly did you expect?”

Jason sighed. “I don’t want you getting hurt or killed for this. It’s not worth it.”

‘It’s what I want.”

“To die?”

“To learn about people. I’ve always been outside the crowd, watching people. It’s not something you would ever understand, being surrounded by people who love you your whole life.”

“That’s not fair, Nico.”

“No, it’s not. But not much is.”

Jason buried his face in his hands. “I don’t like this.”

“You don’t have to. I just have to know if you’re with me or not.”

Jason stared at him between his fingers, and Nico waited. If Jason wanted out, he could leave; Nico had no interest in making him stay. Finally he sighed. “Fine.” He ran his hands down his face and took a chest heaving breath. “At least if I’m there you’ll have a support system.” He leant back, slouching in his chair. “But let it be known I don’t approve.”

“I’ll put it in my next report.”

Will came over with their drinks, and, for some reason, he thought of Sunshine. Probably the colour of his hair.

He set Nico’s drink down with a smile before almost dropping Jason’s. “What happened to your head?”

Nico, like the idiot he often was, touched the bruise on his forehead and flinched, hissing. “Uh. I hit it.”

Will set Jason’s drink down haphazardly, and leant into Nico. “It looks bad.”

“Yeah.” He shot Jason a glare for smiling, his face red. “I got a concussion.”

“What?”

“Will?” Silena peaked her head into the main area. “Are you bothering a customer?”

He looked a bit worried. “No. He’s a friend.”

“Oh really?”

Nico was tempted to say no. He didn’t even know the guy. But he had been worried about him. “Yeah.”

Silena hummed. “All right then.”

When she was gone, Will smiled at him. “Thanks. I get in trouble a lot for being too social with customers and slacking off. Now, have you been to a doctor?”

Nico huffed. “Yes.”

Jason snorted.

“Good.”

“Will, I could use some help over here.”

He looked to the other Barista and sighed. “Gotta go. I hope your head heals fast.” He gave them a wave and ran off.

Nico turned on Jason. “Don’t you dare.”

He held up his hands. “Hey, I promised, didn’t I?”

“Good.” He sat back, crossing his arms. “I need a new shirt. I lost mine.”

“You lost your shirt? How?”

Nico blushed, tucking his chin into his chest. “Well, Sunshine was coming, and- stop laughing at me!”


	9. Midnight Visitor

That night there was a knock on Nico’s window, confusing him as he lived on the third floor.

He shot Jason a quick glance before slipping out of bed. He pulled the curtain back just a hair to peak outside, almost yelling when he saw Sunshine perched on his window lip.

He looked again to Jason before very carefully opening the window. Jason wasn’t a particularly light sleeper, but Nico didn’t want to hear about his late night visitor for the next week.

“What are you doing here?”

Sunshine noticed Jason and matched Nico’s hushed tone. “I wanted to check up on you.”

The dark hid Nico’s blush. “How do you even know where I live? Are you stalking me?”

Sunshine’s freckles popped out under the faint glow of his blush. “You gave me your address to write down on your emergency room paperwork.”

Remembering Nico’s address and showing up in the middle of the night wasn’t exactly heroish, but he didn’t want to chase Sunshine away, even though he knew he should.

Sunshine reached over and brushed his hair from his forehead, looking at the wound. “How does it feel?”

“Like I slammed it off the pavement.”

Sunshine smiled lightly. “Any nausea?”

“A little, but I was told that was normal.”

“They should have kept you for supervision.”

“They tried to.”

Sunshine raised a brow.

Nico sighed. “I don’t like hospitals, okay?”

Sunshine held up a hand in defense. “All right. I think I figured out already that I can’t make you do anything, even if I tried.” He grabbed the window sill. “But I’m coming to check on you regularly.”

Nico scowled. “I already have Jason watching my every move, I don’t need another babysitter.”

Sunshine looked to Jason, sleeping in Nico’s bed, visibly unimpressed. “I’d feel better doing it myself.”

“Why is everyone treating me like a fragile doll?”

“Because you got a concussion and you’re too stubborn to stay in a hospital.”

Nico pursed his lips.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just leave before my mother wakes up, or I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Sunshine smiled at him, his glow brightening slightly, making Nico’s pulse rush. “Tomorrow.”

“Nico?”

He jumped, turning around to look at Jason, his back to the window.

“Who are you talking to?”

“I’m…” He turned back around, but Sunshine was gone. “Just myself. Go back to sleep.”

Jason mumbled and laid back down, turning over to face the wall.

Nico leant out the window, looking in every direction, but sunshine was gone.

He sighed, his chest feeling slightly hollow, and closed the window and curtains.


	10. Awkward

Jason left Nico to take care of himself on Thursday with the doctor’s permission, and Nico took full advantage of it by sitting in the dark in his underwear, wrapped in a blanket, and staring at a blank wall for several hours.

As time passed, and it started to get dark out, he grew anxious. Every few minutes he looked to the window, waiting for Sunshine to show up. It was a different kind of nervous than when Jason was there. It was exciting before. Now he was terrified. It was the first time they’d be alone as Sunshine and Nico where Nico wasn’t vomiting every few minutes.

What a way to make a first impression.

He jumped when he heard a knock at his window. His head reeled as he rushed to put on pants and a shirt. He quickly checked his reflection in his phone before deciding it was pointless and went to open the window.

He stalled there, watching the curtain, thinking about just letting Sunshine leave, about putting an end to this before it really started.

But then Sunshine knocked again and he pulled the curtain back.

He smiled at Nico, looking almost relieved behind his mask, and waved at him.

Nico’s hands shook as opened the window. He took shallow, quick breaths to keep his panic from showing.

Sunshine leant in, looking around for Jason, as he did every night.

“He’s gone. I’ve been given the go to take care of myself.”

Sunshine gave a dissatisfied humm.

Nico paused for a quick moment before stepping back. “You can come in if you want.”

Sunshine hesitated, and Nico was afraid he would refuse. Then he was afraid he wouldn’t.

Slowly he climbed in, looking around Nico’s small apartment. “Do you always keep the lights off?”

Nico shrugged, his hands in his pockets. “It saves on the electricity bill.”

“But it’s bad for your eyes.”

“I’m not trying to read or anything. I’m just thinking.”

“Yeah? About what?”

Nico looked away from him. “Nothing.” He flipped on the light, blinking as his eyes adjusted. “Do you want some tea?”

“Um, sure.”

Will looked around while he put some water on to boil. “You live in a flat?”

“It’s cheaper.”

“Do you not have much money?”

“I’m supposed to graduate in two months.”

“What do you mean ‘supposed to’?”

Nico sat on his bed, waiting for Sunshine to sit as well. “My thesis is taking too long, so I’m taking an extra semester.”

“Yeah? What’s it about?”

Nico paused to sort through his words, glad he’d thought of an alternative right away. “The role of villains in literature.”

Sunshine was quiet for a while. “I see.”

Nico didn’t respond. They just sat there for a while as they waited for the water to boil.

He jumped up when the kettle began to scream, taking it off the burner quickly so it didn’t bother his neighbors. Not that they weren’t used to his shit by now.

“So, do you live here alone?”

“My roommate spends half the year in California.”

Sunshine hummed and there was another silence until Nico brought the tea over.

“I don’t know how much sugar you like in yours.”

“I don’t like sugar.”

Nico raised a brow at him.

“No, really. I don’t like sweet things.”

He looked at his own cup, holding five spoonfuls of sugar. He took a sip without looking up.

Sunshine put his cup down on the headboard. “All right, let’s take a look at your head.”

He reached over and pushed Nico’s hair back, making him freeze, a small bit of tea slashing his fingers and burning them. Nico held his breath as Sunshine examined him. He wasn’t rough, and Nico’s head wasn’t particularly tender anymore, but Sunshine’s touch still made him flinch.

“Are you okay?”

Nico had to remind himself that Sunshine was a hero, and he was this caring toward everyone. Nico wasn’t special, even if he felt like he was.

“No. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Sunshine looked him in the eyes.

Nico took a breath. “Yeah.”

Sunshine nodded and went back to what he was doing.

The air between them was charged, and Nico wondered if Sunshine could feel it too, or if it made him uncomfortable.

He took a deep breath when Sunshine pulled away, feeling warm. He wondered how much was his hormones, and how much was the natural heat Sunshine gave off.

“You seem fine. Actually, you’re healing really fast. Have you been going to the doctor like you’re supposed to?”

Nico glared at his cup as he took a long, loud sip. “Every damn day.”

“Good.” Sunshine took a drink, and Nico could see the smile he was hiding.

When they finished their tea, in the same tense silence as most of their night, Sunshine set his cup down, and stood up, stretching out. “I should get going. I still have patrolling to do.”

Nico almost asked if he had to, but bit his tongue. Of course he did. “All right.”

He followed Sunshine to the window, stopping before he was right next to him, even though his body urged him to keep moving. “Will you be back tomorrow?”

He knew he was getting selfish. Sunshine had other, more important things to do than visit some random guy with a bruise.

Sunshine turned around, giving him a tiny smile. “I can’t. I have prior plans.”

“Oh. Okay.” He put his hands in his pockets.

“Sorry. I’ll be back Saturday, though.”

“All right.” He felt a bit lightheaded at the promise and bit the inside of his cheek hard to hold back a grin.

The following pause was just too long to feel natural, and Nico thought he should break it, but he didn’t. Instead he just stared at Sunshine, who stared back at him, his natural smile on his face.

“Well, goodbye.”

“Yeah.” Nico shifted from one foot to the other. “Later.”

And Sunshine left. And Nico stood there, staring at this open window, cold air blowing in, making him shiver.

It cleared his head, and he shut it, crawling back into bed.


	11. Friends

Nico watched Will at the cafe on Saturday while Jason was in the bathroom. He didn’t seem like himself; stumbling, scowling when his back was turned, mumbling.

Nico and Jason had been coming here all year, but he’d never seen Will this way.

He looked exhausted when he gave Nico his coffee, his eyes glazed and his shoulders slumped. “Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else.” Will gave him a weak smile before heading back to the counter.

Nico sat up straight, turning in his chair. “Hey, Will?”

He turned back to him, giving him that same smile, though Nico saw him drop it when he’d walked away. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

His lip twitched. “Yeah, I’m great. How’s your head?”

Nico jut his chin out. He got up and grabbed Will’s wrist, pulling him outside. He crossed his arms, standing in Will’s way. “What’s wrong?”

Will’s barely believable smile faltered. “What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong.”

Nico waited, watching him.

He sighed. “I was supposed to meet someone last night, but I got stood up.”

Nico slowly lowered his hands. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Will shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. I don’t even really like the person.”

“Still, that was pretty lame of them.” He looked inside the cafe and saw Jason grinning at him, and blushed. “Sorry for dragging you away from work.”

“It’s okay.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “We’re friends, remember?” He smiled at Nico, a real smile this time. “And thanks. I feel a little better now, saying something. Keeping that to myself was getting to me more than I thought it would.“

Nico shrugged. “It’s fine. I should head back inside. Jason’s waiting for me.”

“Right.”

Will reached past him and held the door open for him. He nodded his thanks as he passed.

He glared at Jason as he sat down. “Don’t say anything. You promised.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“You were thinking it.”

“I made no promise not to think about thinks.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Just tell me why we’re here before I leave.”

Jason laughed. He leant forward onto the table. “So, I got permission to stage our two-on-one for Zeus’s Lightning Bolt.”

Nico sat up, staring at him. “You’re kidding.”

“Swear to god.”

“Jason, they haven’t even considered letting me touch that. How did you convince them?"

“Well, I had to promise you wouldn’t throw it out the window for one.”

Nico laughed, but Jason didn’t look amused in the slightest. “Okay, but seriously, how did you do it?”

“I had to give them a detailed plan of how we’re expecting the fight to play out, and assure them that you wouldn’t so much as touch it until you were ready to leave the building.”

Nico sat back. “You did that for me? Jason, you know this isn’t your job, right? You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“It’s fine, Neeks. I want to help you out.”

“Yeah, but this is my responsibility. You didn’t even want me to do it.”

“Nico, it’s fine.” Jason put his hand on his shoulder. “I want to help you. I want this to happen soon, so it can end sooner.” He sat back, taking a deep breath. “I hate knowing you’re out there every week, trying to get into something I can’t touch to protect you. But if I can make this mission of yours go faster and get you out of there, I’ll do whatever I can.”

Nico made a face at him, wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out, but it passed quickly, and he smiled. “Thanks, Jason.”

“No problem. You’re my bro.”

“And you ruined it.”

Jason laughed.

Will came by with a drink and a croissant, setting them in front of Nico.

“I didn’t order this.”

“It’s on the house. From a friend.” He winked at Nico before walking off.

Jason covered his mouth, his eyes sparkling.

Nico scowled. “That wasn’t flirting.”

“Of course not. Then you won’t mind if I have some of your croissant."

Nico slapped his hand away, his cheeks pink.

Jason laughed, sitting back and looking to Will, who seemed much happier now. At least he was actually smiling at the other customers.

Nico hid his smile behind his cup. Despite everything, he thought his life was looking pretty good right how.


	12. Nightly Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few chapters ahead now, so I'm taking this off hiatus. I hope for good, but if I get overwhelmed again, I may have no choice. The pressure I felt to produce updates had messed with my ability to write, and I don't want to have to deal with that again. The pressure, however, was not on anyone other than myself and my own odd perfectionism.

Nico jumped when he heard Sunshine knock at his window. He rushed to it, took a breath, and opened it. “Hey.”

Sunshine smiled, but it seemed off. “Hey.”

Nico stepped aside, but he kept his eyes on Sunshine as he climbed through the window.

He set the water to boil as he thought about how best to ask Sunshine what was wrong. They weren’t exactly friends, so he couldn’t just come out and ask like he would for Jason. But how else did people ask these sort of things? If he were Shadow right now, he could say something dumb and pass it off as a joke. But Nico couldn’t do that.

When he turned around to face him, he just blurted out, “why do you look like a kicked puppy?” Then he flinched. Yep, he was definitely Nico right now.

Well, too late to back out now.

Sunshine tried to play at being amused. “What do you mean?”

Nico crossed his arms. “I’m not giving you any tea unless you tell me what’s wrong.” It wasn’t much of a bargaining chip, but it was the only one he had.

He watched Sunshine’s face fall, until he just looked hurt.

“Sorry. I’m supposed to checking in on you. I shouldn’t bring my problems here.”

Nico shuffled over to him, nudging his leg with his foot. “I asked you a question.”

That made Sunshine smile. “Sorry.” He took a breath. “I was supposed to meet with Shadow last night. He’s been out every Friday for the past two months or so.”

Oh.

Oh shit.

Nico’s body tensed. It was his fault Sunshine was so off. “But he’s just a villain.”

“Yeah, but I’m worried. I think he may have hurt himself during our last fight.”

Nico had no way to respond. He couldn’t think of anything reassuring that didn’t give away his secret. And that was out of the question. So he said the most useless thing possible. “I’m sure he’s okay.”

It was followed by the smile of someone who was trying to reassure someone else, even though Sunshine was the one who needed that reassurance. It made Nico feel sick.

“Hey, wasn’t I promised tea?”

“Right.” Nico went back to the kitchen area to set the cups up. He could feel Sunshine’s eyes on him, making his back hot and his face red.

His hands were shaking when he lifted the kettle, causing him to drop it.

Though it landed upright, the lid burst off and the water splashed up at him. He crossed his arms in front of his face to protect himself, but the water still burned them, making him hiss.

Sunshine ran over to him, taking his hands and looking at them.

Nico pulled back on instinct, but Sunshine held tight.

“Hold still for a moment.”

He did so, shocked by Sunshine’s commanding tone, and curious. He watched as Sunshine pulled his palms to his lips and kissed each one, sending a jilt up each of his arms. An awkward squeak came from his throat as he gaped, feeling so warm it was making him dizzy.

Sunshine’s face was also red. “I can heal small wounds.”

“Okay, but you kissed me.”

Sunshine flinched at his volume. “I had to for it to work.”

“To kiss me?”

“Yes.”

They both avoided the others eyes, but Nico was fully aware that Sunshine still held his hands.

He tried to swallow the thickness of his tongue away. “I need to make tea.”

“Oh.” Sunshine looked to the kettle at their feet. “Right.”

He pulled back, and Nico felt a mess of things at the action, including relief and disappointment. He needed to pull himself together.

He picked up the kettle, his hands shaking worse than before, but he gripped it tightly so his knuckles turned white.

He struggled to go through the motions, feeling Sunshine beside him. The superhero was always so freaking warm.

“Do you need help?”

“No.”

“Oh. Okay.” Sunshine went back to sit awkwardly on Nico’s bed.

Nico stared at the cups, bracing himself on the counter, taking deep breaths. He had to be dreaming. This sort of thing just didn’t happen in real life, not to him. This wasn’t some Nicholas Sparks novel.

As he calmed down, he realised his anxiety was pointless. Sunshine was a real life, honest to god superhero! And Nico was just Nico.

And then he was just tired.

He took the cups over and handed Sunshine his bitter monstrosity, then took the spot beside him. “Jason tells me I over react a lot.”

“Jason?”

“The guy who was with me after my concussion.”

“You mean the guy who slept through your concussion.”

Nico smiled. “To be fair, he is a morning person.”

Sunshine’s jaw was set. “Well, you seem to be doing okay now, so I can’t be too mad.” Though he still sounded bitter.

“Do all superheroes worry as much as you?” There was a quiet sickness in his stomach as he twisted his cup around in his hands. “If you worry this much about every person you help, you’ll wear yourself out.” He smiled, his lips thin. “I hope you can shut this off when you take off that mask.”

Sunshine had turned his attention to Nico, staring at him with an intense expression.

A part of Nico, the part that Jason had been teasing him about just a few days prior, was ready to beg him to say that it was only him that Sunshine did this for.

He didn’t, of course. Why would he? He was being ridiculous.

“I worry about people.”

“Is that why you became a superhero?”

“A little.” Sunshine looked down at his cup. “My powers are light. That’s not offencive like Captain Rome’s lighting, or Belladonna’s poison. I can’t influence a situation the way Charm can. My powers aren’t helpful in any way.”

“What are you talking about?” Nico held up a hand to him. “I’d say you were pretty helpful to me. Besides, I suspect my head injury would have been a lot worse without you.”

Sunshine smiled at him. “That aside, I really have no place fighting villains. But I just can’t look at all these people going out and fighting for what’s right and do nothing. Even if I’m not that helpful, it’s still something, right?”

It took Nico a moment to realise he was looking for an answer. “It’s more than most people would do.”

That didn’t seem to be what he was looking for. His smile turned tight lipped. “I suppose you’re right.” He sighed. “I just… I see people out there risking their lives, and I’m nowhere near that.”

“What about fighting Shadow? Isn’t he your arch nemesis or something?” It was hard to keep the amusement from his voice. He even smiled.

“Yeah, but he’s not really a bad guy.”

And it was gone. “What?”

“Yeah. I mean, he’s intimidating, but he’s not exactly evil.” Sunshine’s lip twitched, and he looked wistful. “I think he just wants something, and this is the only way he knows how to get it.”

Nico stared at him, lips parted, until Sunshine looked up to meet his eyes. His mouth was dry. “I think you just see the best in everyone.”

“Maybe. But I don’t think that’s the case this time.” He set his empty cup on the headboard. “Shadow’s good, and I’m going to prove it.”

Nico forced himself to scoff, even though it felt like his throat was going to start cracking apart. “Good luck with that.”

“Thank you.” He gave Nico a teasing smirk, surprising him. Sunshine had always been awkwardly serious, but this playful side of him was more fitting. “Well, I really should go. Protect the people and all that jazz.”

“Right.” Of course. This talk about personal feelings and inspiration had Nico forgetting that this wasn’t really intimate, and that Sunshine’s time wasn’t really his to occupy. “I’ll walk you to the door. Um, the window.”

Sunshine followed close behind him, and Nico wanted to stall, but there wasn’t much he could do in the few steps  from the bed. So, in less than two seconds, Sunshine was leaving.

He turned around to face Nico. “See you tomorrow?”

Nico was smiling before he realised it. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Then he jumped and was gone.

Nico leaned outside, but he couldn’t see where Sunshine had gone. Could he teleport, too? Well, Nico could just ask him when he saw him tomorrow.

He closed the window before anyone could see him grinning like an idiot.


	13. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that talks about the dangers of the story. In this chapter it's just listing things, but this is the first warning that it's going to get pretty intense.

Nico and Jason nearly screamed when they saw two people in Nico's apartment Tuesday afternoon. Thankfully Jason has a plethora of self control, since it was just Reyna and Hazel. Upon this realisation, however, and the look on Reyna's face, he tried to subtly back out of the room.

"What are you doing back?" Nico hung up his coat, forcing his voice to stay even. "Your semester doesn't finish for two more weeks."

"Cut the shit, Nico." Reyna tilted her chin up. "We know all about you being Shadow."

He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It's Ghost King. Why can't anyone get that."

"Stay right there, Jason." Hazel glared at him. "We know you're in on this."

He flinched. "I don't know what you're talking about." But he didn't move.

She turned back to Nico, crossing her arms. "What exactly is going on here? You're stealing things now?"

"No. Well, yes." He leant against the wall, tucking his hands under his arms. "I mean, I'm stealing them, but then I'm giving them back to the police."

"Why? That makes no sense." She shifted her weight to her other foot. "You said you would never show other people your powers."

Nico had rehearsed this conversation many times over the last couple months, but he still wasn't ready for it. He didn't think he ever would be. He took a breath. "This have changed."

"What?" She moved closer to him. "What could have possibly happened to-" She motioned at his entire body and stomped her foot. for emphasis.

He sighed. "Maybe you should sit down."

She huffed, but sat down beside Reyna on her bed, across from where Nico and Jason sat on his.

He'd hoped they would get impatient or bored as he procrastinated, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. But they both had wills of steel. They sat silently, watching him, for almost twenty minutes before Nico caved.

He told them everything, aside from his thing he had with Sunshine. Or didn't have.

"Are you crazy?" Hazel balled her fists up ad pushed down on the bed. "Do you realise how dangerous this is?"

"I know. I could die if anyone finds out. I've thought this through."

"Not just die." She got to her feet. "You could be tortured. Nico, some of the things I've seen in my classes." She brushed at her eyes. "Dying is the least that could happen to you."

"Hazel's right." Reyna put a hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the bed. "We've found people in the worst possible conditions; dismembered, starved, splashed with acid." She was green and shaking. "Usually I wouldn't interfere with your decisions, but there's no possible way that you can fully understand what this really means."

"Hazel, Reyna." He took a deep breath. "This is something I need to do."

"Why?" Hazel was on her feet again. "What sort of twisted macho logic could possibly be in play to convince you that this is something that you need? Don't touch me, Reyna!"

Nico stared at her, gaping. He'd never seen her like this before. She was always so careful with everything. "Hazel."

"Answer me, Nico. What the hell is so important to you?"

He swallowed. He was questioning, for the first time, if this was really worth it. "I have to know, to understand."

Her face turned even more red. "Understand what? What it's like to die? There are easier ways to find out!"

She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Nico ran after her, catching her in the stairwell. He grabbed her arm, but she yanked herself out of his grip.

"Hazel, just stop."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" She turned on him. "You're risking your life- my mother died because of people like them, because she was one of them. And now I'm going to lose you, too?" She shoved him. "Did you even think about how your decision affected the people you care about?" She shoved him again. "Or the danger you put us in?" Again.

He let her continue until he was against a wall, and she was heaving, her arms dangling.

"I'm sorry." He ran his hand through his hair. "It was a selfish decision. But it's something I would have done eventually." He put his hands on her arms. "This is my career. And I'm taking every possible precaution, and I'll get out if things get too dicey, before I get found out."

She stepped away from him. "I just can't deal with this right tonight. I'm going to stay with Percy and Annabeth."

Nico's chest felt tight as he watched her leave. He ran to the rail to watch her descend the stairs.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump. His hands were shaking so hard when he answered, he almost dropped it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you." Jason's voice was tentative, and Nico could barely hear it over the ringing in his ears. "But we have to go now if we want to do this tonight."

He had some trouble answering. His mouth felt like cotton. "Yeah." He hung up, looking back down the stairs.

Hazel was long gone, and, while Nico knew she would eventually forgive him, he didn't know when. And he detested fighting with her.


	14. Shipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about harassment.

That evening was boring for Nico, his day making it even worse than it usually would have been. He stole the Sandals of Hermes without a problem with Sunshine being MiA. And he was finally at a point where he could admit how much it disappointed him.

And, though he wouldn’t admit it to Jason, it was obvious he knew.

He and Jason were watching the news coverage of the heist on Nico’s phone the next day at the cafe. As well as most of the other patron’s, Nico noticed. It seemed to be everywhere, and neither of them could figure out where the sudden fascination had come from until they heard one girl saying that she shipped Shadow with Sunshine, leaving Nico flushed down to his toes, and Jason laughing, his fish shoved halfway into his mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Will handed them their drinks, peaking over Nico’s shoulder at his phone.

He laid it face down on the table. “Nothing.”

Jason pulled out his phone, searching the topic. “We just found out about the ship ShadowShine.”

“They’ve named it?” Nico had almost said “us”.

Will put his hand on Nico’s shoulder and leaned over to look at Jason’s phone. “Who?” He read the headline of an article Jason had pulled up and scowled. “Why are people shipping them?”

His tone left Nico’s chest feeling empty.

Jason glanced at him before looking up at Will. “Do you not like the idea?”

Will bit his lips. “They’re only shipped together because they’re enemies.”

“Have you watched the released security footage? It’s pretty cute.”

“Of Shadow harassing Sunshine? Not what I’d call ‘cute’.”

That was a punch in the gut. Nico took a deep breath as he went through the interactions the two of them had. Had he harassed Sunshine? He hadn’t meant to.

He noticed Jason looking at him and tried to smile, to tell him that he was okay. He could barely manage.

Jason took his hand and squeezed it. “Maybe it wasn’t meant that way. What if he was just goofing around?”

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is what he did.”

Nico’s fingertips were cold. He flexed his free hand.

Jason’s face was growing harder. “He might have come on too strong, but that doesn’t make it harassment.”

“But it’s obvious Sunshine doesn’t like it.”

Nico pulled on Jason’s hand, trying to break their eye contact. “Stop yelling, please.”

Will looked down at him first, then to their hands. He bit his lip, looking away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just-” He made a sound like he’d choked on the words. “I have to get back to work.”

He left, making a show of not looking at them.

Jason leaned forward sharply. “What an arse. I take back what I said about you dating him.”

Nico didn’t say anything. He didn’t even think to tease Jason about how awkward he sounded when swearing. His mouth felt dry, and his throat was burning.

He was a harasser, and he didn’t even realise it. He had to apologise to Sunshine next time they faced off.

He put a hand on his stomach, trying to stop shaking. He gripped Jason’s hand. Jason gripped back.

“Oh, hey.” He pulled on Nico’s hand, turning his phone so Nico could see it. “There’s fan art.”

They scrolled through the pictures for about a half hour, Nico’s head on Jason’s shoulder, looking more into some of the better artists. It was relaxing.

Eventually Nico managed to stop his mind from circling the issue.

Jason was spending a lot of time on an artist who was fond of drawing him and Sunshine kissing. Probably he was amused by Nico’s blush and the way he would occasionally, unconsciously squeeze his hand.

When he flipped to the fourth page, they were suddenly confronted by several pages of him and Sunshine very naked and very intimate, and- That did not look comfortable.

Jason tossed the phone onto the table and they both moved away, Nico’s chair scratching loudly.

Several people watched them for a moment before growing bored and turning back to their tasks.

Carefully they went back to their seats, Jason closing out of the page.

“Well.” Jason sounded almost as uncomfortable as he looked. “That’s a thing.”

Nico wanted to yell, but he took a deep breath and clenched his jaw tight. “That was porn of me and Sunshine.”

“At least you’re on top.”

He jabbed his finger at Jason. “Do not.”

He could see the process of the situation going from awkward to funny in the way Jason slowly smiled.

“You look great without a shirt.”

Nico grit his teeth. “And I happen to know that there’s porn of you and Olympian, which I will dig up if you say one more word.”

It was amazingly difficult for Jason to hold back. His face was red, and his lips twitched with quips. But he held his hands up. “All right. I surrender.” He took a few breaths to bury the last of his laughter. “We should get back to Reyna before she grounds us.”

It was a difficult debate, but Nico eventually decided that he wanted to get out of this awkward situation more than he wanted to avoid her. “Good idea.”

“Besides, I’m sure Reyna would be super impressed with all the work you put into your thigh muscles.”

“That’s it.” Nico pulled out his phone. “I hope it was worth it.”

Jason winked at him. “It was.”


	15. Chapter 15

When Sunshine knocked on Nico’s window that night, he nearly had a heart attack. He stared at Reyna, holding his breath.

Her eyes fluttered before closing again.

Still holding his breath, Nico tiptoed over to the window. WHen he pulled back the curtain, he put a finger to his lips and pointed down.

Throwing on a jacket and his shoes, Nico rushed downstairs to meet him at the door to the building.

“Sorry.” He crossed his arms as the crisp spring air hit him. “My roommate’s home for a few days, and I’m in some pretty hot water with her.”

“Yeah? What for?”

Guilt stabbed him in the gut as he was reminded of Will’s argument with Jason earlier that day. He wanted to apologise, but couldn’t exactly do so as Nico.

He licked his lips, looking down. “It’s nothing.” he cleared his throat. “Aren’t you cold wearing only your uniform?”

Sunshine shrugged. “I had harness the power of the sun. It keeps me pretty warm.”

Nico crossed his arms, feeling even colder. “Lucky you.”

Sunshine reached both of his hands toward Nico before pausing, his lips thin. After a moment of Nico staring awkwardly at him, he took a breath. “Give me your hands.”

He felt a flash of warmth. “Why?”

“Just trust me.”

He hesitated. Nico didn’t trust anyone, except maybe Hazel. And sometimes Reyna and Jason. Sometimes. But he slowly reached out to Sunshine, either shivering or trembling, one of the two.

Sunshine took them, holding them tight.

Nico’s body felt immediately warmer. Heat seemed to sprinkle slowly up his arms and into his chest. It was like the sun was slowly rising over him. This warmth, Sunshine’s warmth, reminded him of the Spring’s he’d used to experience in Italy, the kind they didn’t have in New England, where the land seemed fond of skipping the season altogether in favour of the sticky, humid summer.

He hadn’t realised just how much he’d missed the home he could hardly remember until his throat began to burn. He swallowed and looked up at Sunshine. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Sunshine shrugged, a goofy half-smile pulled farther up on one side, making him look younger, closer to Nico’s age. “I haven’t really had a reason to make it known before now.”

“Did you also use this power that night you took me to the hospital?”

“You mean that night I found you half naked in the snow? Yes, I did.”

Nico found himself growing almost uncomfortably hot at Sunshine’s blush. It gave the mortifying incident an exciting tilt, like a fated meeting, as opposed to a convoluted series of events.

“You know, you’re different than I thought you’d be.”

Sunshine’s lips twitched. “You thought about me?”

Nico kept his outside calm by rolling his eyes. “In the videos of you fighting Shadow that’ve been released you always look super serious.”

His entire physicality was suddenly so tense it made Nico’s stomach wrench. It was so different than it had been just a few days prior when he was talking about Shadow’s inherent goodness. Nico wondered if he’d done something, and if it had anything to do with why he hadn’t shown up to the heist yesterday.

Sunshine’s voice was harsh. “Tell me you’re not one of our ‘shippers’.”

Nico’s brain focused on their hands, and he wanted to pull them away. “What?”

Sunshine’s expression changed like an extremely old anime character. It went from frustrated, to confused, to horrified. “I thought-” He bit his lips and hung his head, squeezing Nico’s hands. “Sorry. That was my bad. People have been shipping us based on these video’s, and I’ve been hearing about it all day, so I guess I’ve just been kinda focused on it.”

Nico pulled one of his shoulders up, turning his face into it. His cheek pressed into it, giving him a sense of invisibility. He realised that maybe being shipped with another person would usually upset people. After all, had Nico been shipped with Jason, or Reyna, or, god forbid, Hazel! He didn’t really mind this time because it was Sunshine.

He took a shaking breath, and Sunshine squeezed his hands again, probably thinking he was still shivering. “You mean your secret identity?”

Sunshine fidgeted. “Yeah.”

A silence passed between them, and Nico wondered, not for the first time, who Sunshine really was. And if he could find out.

He put a stop to that line of thought. He didn’t want to go looking for him in every blond man in town.

He and Sunshine both took breaths to speak, and both stopped.

They laughed, and it was perhaps the first time since the two had met that it wasn’t awkward.

Nico cleared his throat. “I should get back to my apartment. My roommate wakes up a lot and I don’t want to get caught missing.

It was stupid, but Nico thought Sunshine was going to kiss him. Every night he hoped he would, but this time it felt real. The timing and atmosphere was perfect; better than Nico’s other first kisses anyway.

Instead he kissed the knuckles on Nico’s left hand, which left him feeling more flustered than if they’d just had a normal kiss.

Sunshine pulled his hands away, shoving them behind his back. He looked to Nico’s face for a split moment, then away, his eyes darting everywhere. “Well.” He cleared his throat loudly. “That- I should- Goodbye.”

Nico watched him rush away, his breathing shallow, almost as fast as his heart.

What was that? It couldn’t have been some hallucination daydream, because Nico had never thought about someone kissing his hand. But it was still a romantic thing, right? A real life romantic thing?

Nico stood there for several minutes. He felt like, if he moved, the moment would be gone. The feeling of Sunshine’s hands in his would disappear, and Nico would just be a shivering mess in only his pajamas and an old jacket.

But eventually he had to give up and go back upstairs to where it was warm.


	16. For a Boy

When Nico got back to his apartment, Reyna was awake and sitting on her bed, her arms and legs crossed, glowering at him.

Shit.

“Are you doing this for a guy?”

He shut the door behind his back, not wanting to turn away from her. “You saw that?”

“He kissed you.”

A bit of warmth found its way into Nico’s chest, sharp against the ice in his stomach. It was all made solid by Reyna’s confirmation. Weeks of dreamlike new crush flirtation were now real. His hands shook as he held her glare. “He kissed me.” He grinned, but it felt misplaced by the way his stomach churned as the realisation settled.

He’d just spent weeks flirting with a freaking superhero. Was he crazy?

“Oh my god, Sunshine just kissed my hand.” He stumbled back against the door. “When he finds out about Ghost King, he might actually kill me.”

He slid down the door, his jacket bunching up under his arms.

Reyna knelt beside him. “Are you okay?”

He put his head to his knees. “I’m such an idiot.”

“Nico.” She touched his arm lightly. “There’s still time to stop this before he finds out.”

He huffed, already tired of this. What was with logicals and not just letting people be upset for five minutes before trying to fix things? Things that, arguably, didn’t matter in that moment. “I’m not doing this for Sunshine. In fact, if he had it his way, I wouldn’t be doing it at all. I’m doing it for me, so I can figure out why people become villains.”

“Nico, we’re just worried about you.”

“Fine, then worry. But nothing you say is going to stop me. I’ve made up my mind.”

Reyna took calm, even breaths, looking over Nico’s face. “I just wanted to make sure you’ve thought through everything. You have a history of jumping into the deep end blindfolded.

“Do you honestly think Jason and Chiron would let me do this if they thought I wasn’t ready? Or the police?”

She bit her cheek, looking away. “No. I don’t suppose they would.” She heaved a heavy chest-sigh. “I suppose I just need time to get used to it.”

Nico had enough sense not to snap at her with something like, “you do that”. But he did need to get away from her before he started screaming or throwing things.

He pushed himself to her feet. “I’m going for a walk to clear my head.” He bundled up a bit more. “I might stay with Jason tonight.”

He heard her sigh again, but refused to look at her. He was tearing up and didn’t want to deal with her awkwardly trying to console him.

He needed Jason for that.

He stormed out, barely managing to not slam the door behind him, and began to cry.


	17. Weeks

The next couple of weeks happened to Nico in moments and fragments. He could hardly pay attention to what was happening.

He spent a lot of time in Jason’s arms, crying, or just feeling numb. First when Nico showed up on his doorstep that first night, then again when Hazel and Reyna left the next day without saying goodbye to him, and again the first night he spent avoiding Sunshine at Jason’s apartment.

He couldn’t tell Jason why he was so upset without explaining his thing with Sunshine, and he wasn’t prepared for that just yet.

His interactions with Will were peculiar, offsetting his depressive mood. As confused as they made him, they also made him want to spend as much time at the cafe as possible.

At one point he sat down across from Nico, stared at him intently, and asked, “How old are you?”

It was strange enough that he just answered immediately. “Twenty-three.”

Will nodded, repeated, “twenty three”, smiled at him, and left.

Another time he asked what Nico’s maor was, then nodded slowly, whispered, “that seems so like you”, then continued to stare at him for almost a full minute without saying anything.

Once he spent an entire day bringing Nico either a new drink or a pastry every half hour, asking him benign questions like his favourite colour (black), animal (cat), food (hamburger), candy (Kit Kat), flower (hydrangea), movie (Iron Giant), book (Inkdeath), band (Halsey), comic book character (Rogue), and TV show (Angel).

It was frustrating, but they weren’t invasive, and he was getting free stuff out of it. And Will seemed to be enjoying ticking Jason off just by existing in the same space as Nico, which he did not want to get in the middle of.

He kept hoping, though, that Sunshine would show up to one of his heists, knowing that seeing him would help drag him from the hazy thing he was in, but unwilling to make the first move.

He cried into Jason’s arms again after the fourth week, because he was screwing everything up, and it could all be fixed so easily if he just stopped and apologised.

Yet it wasn’t even that he couldn’t. He just wouldn’t.


	18. Apology

When Sunshine finally showed up to a heist, Shadow was almost out the door with Poseidon's trident.

“Long time no see.”

Sunshine looked exhausted. He stared at Shadow with a listlessness that clashed with every image Nico had of him. He sounded like a robot when he sprawled out his usual superhero cliches.

“Look, dude.” Shadow tossed the Trident from one hand to the other. “I’m sorry about harassing you. I thought it was just harmless banter.”

Sunshine started. “What?”

Shadow shrugged one shoulder. “You have some very vocal fans.” He smiled. “News got back to me.”

Sunshine still stared at him. “You’re apologising?”

“I’m a thief, not a monster.”

Slowly sunshine grinned. “I knew you were good.”

Shadow was glad his mask covered most of his face as he blushed. “Is there even a point in arguing with you?”

“No.”

Shadow laughed. “Well, I hate to prove you right, but let’s do this.” He tossed Sunshine the Trident, snorting when he almost dropped it. “You take that, and we start today with a clean slate.”

Sunshine furrowed his brows at the sculpture. “Is this a trick?”

“Well, I still intend to steal it. Just not today.”

Sunshine grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, time to go.” He gave Sunshine a two finger salute and shadow traveled away.

Jason stared at him when he emerged, his brows raised, suppressing an obvious smile. “Wanna tell me what that was?”

“No.”


	19. Stay With Me

The following night, Nico sat in the dark, his computer opened up to one of those fan art pictures. He pulled his knees to his chest, his heart pounding.

He didn’t look anything like himself, so he doubted Sunshine did either. The artists had probably used their ideals.

There was a knock at his window, and he slammed his computer shut hard enough that he was worried he’d cracked the screen. It fell off his knees and bounced on his bed.

He took deep, difficult breaths. The shock had made his fingertips tingle. Sunshine was here, now of all times.

He checked himself before going to the window and letting him in.

Sunshine stared at him, smiling, glowing. Something explicitly different about it, but Nico couldn’t place it, not with the way it made his perception tilt.

He stood too close to Nico, slouching so he was closer to his height. Nico could feel his breath, burning him like a humid summer breeze.

Nico looked away, leaning past him to close the window, short of breath. He could still feel Sunshine’s eyes on him, that odd smile seared into his mind.

As soon as the curtains were closed, Sunshine took Nico’s face in his hands and kissed him.

They both stumbled, Nico jumping, Sunshine following him, and toppled onto Reyna’s bed.

Sunshine laughed, curling on his side. He wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer.

Nico stared at Sunshine’s neck, his eyes wide. His chest responded to the blissful bubble in that laugh.

“I’m dreaming.”

Sunshine brushed Nico’s hair from his face. “Do you often dream about me?”

Nico gaped, looking for a response, making Sunshine laugh again.

He wasn’t sure if his heart was pounding from that, the kiss, or the shock. They’d all happened so fast. “So you really just-” His voice broke, and he couldn’t get enough air to continue.

Sunshine nuzzled their noses. “Is that okay?”

Nico’s voice squeaked, causing another bout of giggles from Sunshine, shaking the bed.

Was this really happening? To Nico? He took a deep shaking breath. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Yes, it’s okay.”

“Good.” Sunshine ran his fingers through Nico’s hair.

Nico struggled to keep from hyperventilating. “Okay. But why?”

Sunshine continued to play with his hair, taking locks and twisting them between two fingers. “Do you always have to have a reason when someone likes you?”

“It doesn’t really happen a lot.”

Sunshine looked him in the eyes. “Maybe you just don’t notice because you never expect them to.”

Nico bit his lips together. “Have you been talking to Jason?”

Sunshine kissed his nose. “Does he tell you that? He sounds smart.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “He’s constantly trying to set me up with guys.”

“Yeah? Like whom?”

Sunshine seemed genuinely curious, but talking about this with him, especially right now, made Nico feel queasy. “It doesn’t matter. No one I’m interested in.” Nico sat up. “Besides, I don’t think any of them liked me, anyway.”

Sunshine looked up at him before following. He put his chin on Nico’s shoulder. “Well, he’s not allowed to do that anymore.”

Nico’s real laugh was a sharp cackle. It was the same as Hazel’s, but they didn’t know where they’d got it from, as their fathers was a deep timber. It made Sunshine jump before laughing, the happy bubble extra pleasant in contrast.

Sunshine sighed deeply, slinging himself over Nico’s shoulders. “I had such a good feeling about today. I was so weirdly hopeful. I just knew I had to come over and see you.” He kissed Nico’s shoulder. “And when I did, I lost all reason and just kissed you.”

Nico took a deep breath. Then another. It felt like his throat was swollen, but there was no physical change. He thought he might be having a panic attack.

Sunshine sat up. “Nico?” He scooted forward until he was able to look him in the eye. “Are you okay?”

For a moment, he wasn’t sure. then , slowly, as he stared into those eyes that were like daylight with flecks of hazel, golden like sunrays, looking directly back into his, he realised he was more than okay. He was so wonderful.

He cupped Sunshine’s face in his trembling hands, watching him smile at the touch, and pulled him into a kiss. His lips quivering.

“I just think I don’t know how to be happy.”

Sunshine laced his fingers through Nico’s. “It’s easy. You just let yourself.”

Nico laughed, his breath leaving him. “I think that might kill me.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing you’re lover’s a healer, huh.”

That word nearly had him gasping for breath. 

He looked up at Sunshine, looking into his eyes, memorising what he could see. “Does this mean you don’t have to leave?”

Sunshine pulled Nico into his lap, burying his face in his hair. “I don’t have to go anywhere tonight.”

Nico let out a breath, his body relaxing into Sunshine’s. He closed his eyes. “Good.”

They laid down, Nico’s back pressed into Sunshine’s chest. Being so close to an honest to god hero made him feel safe, more than sitting in the dark by himself.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed that comfort, praying that it would last. Just give him this one thing.


	20. Dealing With it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have done. So until I find some more inspiration for this, I don't know when I'll continue it.

Everyone seemed happier the next day. Jason, Chiron, Will, and the patrons at the cafe. Everyone was smiling, and their voices were brighter.

“What has you so chipper today?”

Nico stuffed down his smiling, hiding behind his drink. He avoided Jason’s eyes. “Nothing.”

“Uh huh. I bet it’s because of Sunshine."

Nico choked on his drink, sputtered, and coughed harshly.

“Dude.” Jason ran to his side, rubbing his back. “I was kidding, but man, are you serious?”

“No, shut up.” He pushed Jason away, scowling. His heart was pounding.

“It’s okay. You two look like you were getting along well yesterday. He even smiled.” Jason’s lips twitched in the corner. “I didn’t know he could do that.”

It seemed odd to Nico. But then he realised that Sunshine always seemed angry around Shadow. He was entirely different with just Nico.

“You’re blushing.”

Nico shoved Jason away. “Out of my face, Grace.”

“Okay. All right.” He sat back down. “I just think it’s cute is all. I like seeing you happy.”

“Well, see me happy silently.”

Jason held up his hands in surrender.

Will stood awkwardly beside them. “Did I come at a bad time?”

“No. You came at the perfect time.” Nico shot Jason a look, telling him to behave.

“Well, all right then.” Will set their drinks down, and a scone for Nico. The free treats were so common now, Nico barely spared it a thought. “Enjoy.”

Jason made a face. “How long is he going to keep flirting with you before realising you’re not interested?”

“What? Will’s not flirting with me.”

Jason raised a brow. “He showers you with drinks and pastries.”

“That- That’s just Will. He probably gets them for free.” Still, it gave him pause. He really didn’t think Will was flirting with him. Not for real. But did it appear that way to any non-Jason onlookers?

He needed to put an end to it before Sunshine found out and it caused a misunderstanding.

He went up to the counter, and Will leant over it, resting on his arms. “Forget something?”

“Um.” He got the feeling for the first time that will actually was flirting with him. But he’d seen this behavior since the two of them started coming to this cafe, so far from campus. “No, I just wanted to say something.”

“Oh?” Will straightened up.

“Yeah.” Nico took a breath. This was so awkward his head was spinning. What if Will thought he was being cocky? _Who would think that I was flirting with you?_ He shifted his weight. “I want you to stop giving me free stuff. Please.”

Will stared at him. “Am I making you uncomfortable? I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s okay. I just- I’m seeing someone right now."

“Oh, and you’re worried he’ll get jealous.” Will winked. “I gotcha.”

Nico let out a breath, smiling. “Thank you.”

“So if I’m not making you uncomfortable, can we still be friends?”

“Yeah. Friends are cool.” He cringed at how weird that sounded, making Will laugh.

“Cool.” A girl on the other side of the cafe waved to Will. “Well, I have to get back to work.” He waved to Nico as he jogged over to her.

Nico went back to Jason, who’d been not-so-subtly watching them.

“What was that about?”

“Just taking care of something.”

Jason raised a brow, but Nico ignored it. He’d looked back to Will, who was laughing with the girl. He was pretty cool. Most guys weren’t all that understanding.


End file.
